<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I Saw You by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696317">When I Saw You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grey's and shit my way, Multiple Pairings, damn you Shonda, dead characters not so dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very AU drabble series. Written because I want my personal faves to get their happy endings … <i>eventually!</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Andy Herrera/Ryan Tanner, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Callie Torres/Original Female Character, Cooper Freedman/Charlotte King, George O'Malley/Isobel "Izzie" Stevens, Jackson Avery/April Kepner, Jake Reilly/Original Female Character(s), Kyle Diaz/Stephanie Edwards, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pete Wilder/Original Female Character, Sam Bennett/Addison Montgomery, Teddy Altman/Owen Hunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home-run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first one is about Ben &amp; Miranda. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Home-run</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"No, no, <em>no!</em> I'm too old for this," Miranda said with a furious shake of her head. The two pink plus signs in the tiny window mocked her. She turned to look at her husband. "What are you smiling about?"</p>
<p>"I'm smiling at you; you're beautiful."</p>
<p>"Don't try to butter me up, Ben. You're in the doghouse for knocking me up."</p>
<p>Ben came to stand behind her, lifting her hair off of her neck and kissing down the column of her throat. "Don't you start with that, Ben Warren," Miranda said. "That's what got us into trouble in the first place."</p>
<p>Ben chuckled. "Sorry … Okay no, I'm not sorry. You're irresistible, especially with that glow."</p>
<p>"Glow? What glow?" Miranda asked as she studied herself in the bathroom mirror.</p>
<p>"The pregnancy glow."</p>
<p>"That's not a pregnancy glow. It's sweat. It's hot tonight. Can't you feel how hot it is?"</p>
<p>"Oh, baby, yes I can," Ben said, cupping her full breasts, kneading her sensitive nipples.</p>
<p>"Stop that," Miranda said but her protests were weak as she began to moan.</p>
<p>"Ben…"</p>
<p>"What is, baby?"</p>
<p>She sobered noticeably. "A baby… That's what we'll have in nine months. A living, breathing spit up and poop machine."</p>
<p>Ben met her eyes in the mirror, a sigh escaping his lips. "Is this really such a horrible thing?"</p>
<p>Miranda shook her head. "No. I just never thought that this would happen for me again. And now it has and –"</p>
<p>"You're scared."</p>
<p>"Bite your tongue."</p>
<p>"Okay, you're concerned then."</p>
<p>"Maybe a little," Miranda allowed. "I'm just way too old to change my ways."</p>
<p>"Miranda, come on. You are barely forty. You aren't ancient. Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"</p>
<p>"I just know that having to raise William almost single-handedly … Well; it makes me wary, thinking that it could happen again with this new baby." Ben could see that she hated admitting that; hated admitting that she was human with fears and foibles just like everyone else had.</p>
<p>It just made him love her more.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be wary. I will be there for you every step of the way. I swear to you I am here to stay."</p>
<p>"Tucker promised that too."</p>
<p>"Tucker is a colossal asshole."</p>
<p>"I agree with that! Just promise me, if you're going to leave us that you'll give me some warning. Tucker left so fast I got whiplash."</p>
<p>Ben hadn't realized until this moment how affected Miranda was by what her ex had done. His heart broke for her but he knew better than to say anything. The last thing she would want was his sympathy – or pity, as she would see it.</p>
<p>"I'm not leaving you, or little Tuck or this new baby either. You're all stuck with me."</p>
<p>Miranda turned in his embrace to face him. "I believe you, Ben. I trust you. I don't trust a lot of people so this is a big thing for me."</p>
<p>"I know. That's what makes all of this so special." He cupped her belly in his hands. "A baby is special too, Miranda. A miracle actually. I really believe that."</p>
<p>"Me too… But damn, have you noticed how many women are sporting baby bumps at the hospital these days? Everyone is pregnant and they're all much younger than me."</p>
<p>"But none of them are as strong and beautiful as you are."</p>
<p>Miranda tugged at the front of his white tee-shirt. She smiled. "I guess you've heard that flattery gets you everywhere."</p>
<p>"Will it at least get me to third base tonight, honey? I'm horny and you're looking so fine in that red silky thing you've got on."</p>
<p>"It's a negligee," Miranda said. "Now come on." She grabbed him by the hand and led him into the adjoining master bedroom.</p>
<p>She paused in her tracks suddenly. "You really are happy about this?"</p>
<p>"Getting to third base?" He teased. He received a solid punch to the gut for that. "Oh, you mean the baby."</p>
<p>"Yes, I mean the baby."</p>
<p>"I'm very happy about him or her. Really, I am."</p>
<p>"Good," Miranda said. "I think I am too."</p>
<p>Ben grinned. "I'm glad… Now about that big, lonely bed of ours…"</p>
<p>"Alright, alright," Miranda grumbled, sinking down onto the mattress. She stared up at him, tugging him between her shapely legs. She could feign grouchiness all she wanted but he well knew that she was into this. The passion in her eyes gave her away.</p>
<p>She grabbed him, pulling him to her for a very passionate kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>It sure seemed like Ben would be scoring a home-run tonight…</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. California Burritos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another Ben and Miranda drabble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>California Burritos</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"One, two, three, four, five… <em>Five!</em> Count them, Ben. Five women in a ten foot radius sporting baby bumps," Miranda said as they stood at the hub, side by side. Miranda should have been prepping for surgery but she was a little distracted in that moment.</p>
<p>"Something's definitely in the water," she mused. "Everyone's gone baby crazy."</p>
<p>"Including us… Look, if you're worried that the others' pregnancies will overshadow yours, let me assure you that that is not the case."</p>
<p>"I don't worry … much."</p>
<p>Ben rested his hand on the small of her back. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the most radiant one in the bunch."</p>
<p>Miranda scoffed. Ben chuckled seeing her dubious expression.</p>
<p>"Are you laughing at me, Ben Warren?"</p>
<p>"Never."</p>
<p>"Liar," Miranda said. Her stomach growled loudly. "I can't believe I'm only a month into this pregnancy and I'm already having such intense cravings."</p>
<p>"Mmm, what exactly are you craving?"</p>
<p>Miranda smirked in spite of herself. "Oh I see where you're going with that but I meant food. Actual food. I could absolutely devour a burrito right now - a burrito loaded with sour cream and stuffed full of French fries."</p>
<p>"Believe it or not, they actually make those."</p>
<p>"Get out of here. Really?"</p>
<p>"Yep. They're incredibly popular in California. So popular that they've been nicknamed 'California burritos'."</p>
<p>"Wait, so you're telling me to satisfy my craving I have to get on an airplane?" Miranda asked. She rubbed her tummy. "Cause I'll do it. Baby's hungry."</p>
<p>Ben smiled. "No travelling necessary. I'll make you some."</p>
<p>"Really?"</p>
<p>"For you, Miranda Bailey-Warren, all of the Cali burritos in the world."</p>
<p>She smiled. "One will do just fine. Maybe two. Three, at the most."</p>
<p>"Okay, after my shift ends I'll go pick up the ingredients. I bet little Tuck will love 'em too. Which reminds me, when are we planning on telling the little man that he's going to be a big brother?"</p>
<p>Miranda sighed. "I was hoping to put it off for awhile actually."</p>
<p>"Seriously? Why?"</p>
<p>"Because Tuck's been an only child for so long; I don't know how he'll take this news. I don't want to just spring it on him like that."</p>
<p>"When should we spring it on him then? When we bring the new baby home? Maybe we can tell Tuck the baby is just visiting for the next <em>eighteen years."</em></p>
<p>"You're such a smart ass, you know that. But I guess you're right. We should tell him soon."</p>
<p>"How does tonight sound?"</p>
<p>Miranda thought it over. "Oh alright. Why not?"</p>
<p>"And when are we going to tell everyone here the news?"</p>
<p>"They can all wait awhile," Miranda said. "As far as I'm concerned, these ruffians will get information from me on an as needed basis."</p>
<p>Ben chuckled as Miranda gathered up her charts. "I have to go. Time to scrub in."</p>
<p>"Good luck," Ben said, giving her a quick buss on the cheek. "Not that you'll need it."</p>
<p>"Don't forget those California things," Miranda said. "I want lots of greasy French fries!"</p>
<p>She started to turn away when she spotted Jo Karev coming down the hall. Jo's face was noticeably fuller and she was cupping a slightly rounded belly.</p>
<p>Miranda shook her head. "Babies! Babies everywhere."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Speed Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Following his recent divorce from Addison, Jake reluctantly tries out speed dating.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Speed Dating</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Jake was seriously regretting this. It sucked that even from 1,000-plus miles away, Cooper was messing with him. It had been his best friend's idea to sign up for three minute dating at the local library, but Jake hadn't counted on it being quite this … uncomfortable. Yes, that was the word for it.</p>
<p>He was currently sitting across from a woman with a shock of Lucille Ball-red hair and she was going on and on about her cats. Her <em>fifteen </em>cats. They all had names, hobbies, quirks, likes and dislikes, and this woman was telling him all about them in very candid detail.</p>
<p>Wasn't the three minutes up yet? Hell, wasn't the night over yet?</p>
<p>He guessed not. There were something like twenty women here. He had seventeen left to meet. The cat lady being unlucky number three, following the covered-head-to-toe-in-tattoos girl and the lady who said her name was Agnes and then said absolutely nothing else, no matter how hard Jake tried to coax her into conversation.</p>
<p>Jake tried to discreetly look at his watch. The cat lady was now talking about how one of her "babies" was severely constipated. Jake figured he would rather have all of his teeth pulled out without Novocain than endure any more of this.</p>
<p>Just when he was about to throw up his hands and cry defeat, it happened. The buzzer rang. It was time to move on to the next station. <em>Please god, let the next one be allergic to cats.</em></p>
<p>The cat lady stuck her phone number in his hand and said "call me." He smiled back as brightly as he could manage.</p>
<p>"Definitely," he said. Then he mentally kicked himself. Now he actually had to call her. Sure, he could "lose" her number in the nearest trash can on the way out, but he was stupid enough to want to be an honorable man and do as he had promised. So he'd call the cat lady, but he definitely was not asking her out.</p>
<p>As he headed to the next station, he wondered what new horrors awaited him.</p>
<p>He got a good look at the woman in question. She looked normal enough – pretty actually, with big brown eyes and blonde hair. She was kind of pixyish in appearance and he realized with a jolt that she had a very familiar face.</p>
<p>He slid into the seat. She looked over at him, biting her bottom lip for a moment, really studying him before she spoke. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"</p>
<p>"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" Jake said with a little smile.</p>
<p>She smiled back. "Sorry to steal your line."</p>
<p>"It's okay… though it was my best one. Okay, it was my only one. I admit it; I'm not good at this stuff." Damn, did he sound like Eeyore or what just then?</p>
<p>"I admire your honesty. And ditto. I'm horrible at this stuff too."</p>
<p>"You're doing great, but how did you end up here of all places?"</p>
<p>"Some well-meaning friends at the hospital insisted I come, under threat of bodily harm."</p>
<p>"I can relate. But you said hospital… Which hospital, if you don't mind me asking?"</p>
<p>"Seattle Grace – the teaching hospital. I'm an acute care nurse there."</p>
<p>"Aha! So that's where I know you from. I think I've seen you in the halls a few times."</p>
<p>"Yes… Yes, you're a doctor, right?"</p>
<p>"Guilty as charged."</p>
<p>"Small world," she mused.</p>
<p>"Very small," Jake agreed. "Anyway, my name is Jake. Jake Reilly."</p>
<p>"That was so Bond," she said with an easy smile. "And it's Genie. Genie DuBois."</p>
<p>Jake grinned. So she had a sense of humor. That was a good thing. "I take my martinis shaken, not stirred." She laughed and he colored in the face. "Sorry, I'm a nerd."</p>
<p>"Well if I get the reference, then so am I."</p>
<p>"So Genie, that's an interesting name."</p>
<p>"Please, please, don't ask me to grant you three wishes. If I had magical powers I would be independently wealthy and dating Brad Pitt."</p>
<p>"Ahh Brad Pitt. Ruining women for normal guys since 1992."</p>
<p>Genie giggled and he found that he liked the sound. She was pretty darn cute. Very easy to talk to as well. He found himself asking, "Do you have any kids?"</p>
<p>"I do. One. His name is Michael and he's a surly, belligerent teenager. And I love him dearly."</p>
<p>"I appreciate that. But a teenager? You look far too young to have a teenager."</p>
<p>"Are you buttering me up?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," he said.</p>
<p>"It's working," she joked. "What about you – do you have any children?"</p>
<p>"Two, yes. Both adopted. One is in college, the other not yet in preschool."</p>
<p>"That's great. What are their names?"</p>
<p>"Angie and Henry. Lights of my life, truly."</p>
<p>"I feel the same about Michael."</p>
<p>"Seems we have some things in common," Jake said. He tugged on his tie. "Wonder if we have our lunch breaks at the same time too?"</p>
<p>"Huh?" She blushed. "Oh. You're asking my schedule. That's a good sign, right?"</p>
<p>"Well, I'm not Brad Pitt… But I think I could show you a good time. Or maybe you could show me one because I'm new in town and have no idea where anything is. I mean, assuming you would want to maybe, possibly, go on a date with me?" He sighed. He used to be so much better at charming the ladies.</p>
<p>Genie tucked a strand of her shoulder-length flaxen hair behind her ear. "I would, actually. But I have this rule."</p>
<p>"Let me guess. You don't date co-workers."</p>
<p>"It's not that. You'd just have to meet my son before I'd agree to go out with you."</p>
<p>"The surly and belligerent one?"</p>
<p>"One and the same," Genie replied. "If you can handle it, then I'll give you my phone number."</p>
<p>"I think I'm up to the challenge," Jake said, hoping he wasn't about to be crushed into bits if her son hated him on sight.</p>
<p>Suddenly the timer rang. It was time to switch stations already. Time had flown while talking to Genie. He wanted to stay and keep talking to her, but a big, burly man was literally pushing him out of his chair and barking<em>, "Scram, Loser!"</em></p>
<p>"What a charmer," Jake mouthed to Genie and she tried to suppress a laugh. "Phone number?"</p>
<p>"I'll find you," she mouthed back. "I promise."</p>
<p>He nodded. "Alright."</p>
<p>He headed to his next station. He would meet many other women that night and not one of them would intrigue him the way Genie did. He was glad he got to meet her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe speed dating wasn't such a wash after all.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Derek survived The Accident but not without some repercussions. MerDer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>Strength</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Brennan Kelly, sometimes Bren, never Bree, was a drill sergeant. An attractive (never call her cute!) thirty-something blonde, she had a bit of the Nazi spirit in her. Miranda would like her work ethic, but honestly, she was driving Derek absolutely <em>bonkers.</em></p>
<p>"Come on, Derek, move it. You can do this. You're not sweating yet which means you're not working hard enough. Do you want to try push-ups again?"</p>
<p>"Hell no," Derek said. "And I am sweating. All over. I am very uncomfortable."</p>
<p>"Good. Discomfort is part of this healing process. You won't learn to walk again independently if you're pussy-footing around. Now move it." She stood behind him, applying pressure to his back to make him walk forward. He gripped the bars tighter and willed himself not to scream at her or fire her ass on the spot. She had come highly recommended, but he was a little - no make that a lot - sick of her. If he didn't have ever see her again, it would be too soon.</p>
<p>Still, he pressed on, taking one achingly slow step at a time as he gripped the parallel bars at his sides. He was so frustrated - not only by Task Master Brennan, but by the fact that three months after his accident, he still wasn't back to having full use of his facilities. He didn't know if he would ever practice medicine again at this rate.</p>
<p>"Hey, you stopped walking," Brennan said. "Why?"</p>
<p>"I need water," Derek huffed. "And a long break. We've been working for two and a half hours straight and I feel like shit." He held up a hand to stop her. "Discomfort is part of the process. I know, I know. I'm not healing unless I feel like I'm dying."</p>
<p>"Hey, at least you're not dead. At least you're here and you can be a father to your children and a husband to your wife. You have that and a lot of people would say you got pretty damn lucky. That you got off easy even."</p>
<p>"Easy? <em>Easy?"</em> He balked. He started to yell at Brennan but then he spotted Meredith standing in the doorway. "Hey," he said and sighed. "She's right, isn't she?" He nodded his head towards Brennan. He hated to admit it.</p>
<p>"She is," Meredith said. "You're here. Thank god you're here because I couldn't do this without you."</p>
<p>A smile tugged at Derek's lips. "I love you, Mer."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Derek." Meredith walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Brennan pulled a face and cleared her throat loudly.</p>
<p>"We're not done here yet," she said. "Daylight's still burning."</p>
<p>Meredith looked at Derek. "You heard the woman. Move your ass and maybe, just maybe, I'll reward you later."</p>
<p>Brennan shook her head as Derek smiled. "Okay. I'm moving my ass. I'm moving."</p>
<p>XoXoXo</p>
<p>"She's gone. Thank god!" Derek said as he sat on the sofa in the living room. The kids were all tucked in for the night and Meredith was snuggled up to his side. It took great effort but he was able to lock an arm around her shoulders without shaking too badly. Maybe he actually was getting stronger...</p>
<p>"Brennan's good people," Meredith said.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah? Because I think she's awful."</p>
<p>"She's doing what she was hired to do - help you feel like yourself again."</p>
<p>"Mer, what if I'm never myself again? What if I can't practice again? What if I can't toss the ball with Bailey or get on the floor to play house with Zola? What if I can't make love to you like I used to?"</p>
<p>"I don't care."</p>
<p>"You don't care?"</p>
<p>"I don't. I am not negating your feelings, but you're here, Derek, you're here beside me and that's what really matters."</p>
<p>"I'm a lump on a log, Meredith. It's so fucking frustrating."</p>
<p>"You are not. You are still vital and you're the strongest man I know to have survived what you did. If you would have died that day..." Tears pooled in her amazing eyes and she shook her head. "I can't even imagine a world you're not apart of. I don't want to. So maybe I'm selfish for just being glad to have you any way I can get you but -"</p>
<p>He kissed her gently, silencing her self-recrimination. "You're not selfish. Just the opposite. You've put everything aside to be here for the kids and me and it means everything to me. I am sorry I got a little self-piteous."</p>
<p>"It's understandable, really. Just don't give up. Please."</p>
<p>"Today I almost did give up, Meredith. I almost threw in the towel and fired Brennan but then I saw you and I kissed you and you gave me the power to keep going like you always do."</p>
<p>Meredith reached out and smoothed her soft fingers across his lightly stubbled jaw. "I am proud of you, Derek. So proud."</p>
<p>"Mer, you are my strength. You and the kids. I am so glad you're here beside me."</p>
<p>"That is where I always plan to be. Always."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What's in a (baby) name? Amelia/Link.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ours</strong>
</p>
<p>"He's perfect," Amelia said as she gently stroked the baby's satiny cheek. <em>How?</em> How could anything this pure and sweet possibly have come from her?</p>
<p>Tears shone in her eyes. "He's vibrant and beautiful...<em>Healthy...</em> That's what I wanted the most; for him to be alright... Now I get to hold him and cuddle him. I get to feed him and play with him and watch him grow up big and strong like his dad. He's here, Link, he's really here."</p>
<p>Link's muscular arm remained looped around her shoulders. She had never felt as safe and secure as she did sitting in that hospital bed with her two boys. Or so ... happy. Yes, <em>happy.</em> Deliriously so. This was the point where she usually became nervous; feeling anxious knots tie up her stomach. She was scared if things were this good, they couldn't last.</p>
<p>"He's not going anywhere," Link assured Amelia, seeming to read her thoughts in that curious way of his. "Neither am I, for the record. You're stuck with us."</p>
<p>"I am definitely okay with that," she sniffled. "I guess I just wish I could freeze this moment forever."</p>
<p>"We can," Link said. He started to root around in the pocket of his scrubs. "A-ha." He triumphantly held up his phone.</p>
<p>"A selfie? Right now?" Amelia said. "Oh heck no. I'm a mess."</p>
<p>"You're <em>amazing.</em> I mean that."</p>
<p>"The crazy thing, is I know you do. You've seen all my scars and broken pieces and you haven't run away in terror. You've just loved me."</p>
<p>"I am sorry if I ever let you believe I would leave. If I would have missed this moment... I wouldn't be complete."</p>
<p>"You're here," she said. "He's here. That's what matters now."</p>
<p>Link gingerly pressed his lips to hers and her free hand came up to cup his proud, sculpted, Greek God chin.</p>
<p>He stroked her fingers. "I love you, Amelia. You and this little boy of ours. He's ours, Amelia... I really like saying that."</p>
<p>"I like hearing it."</p>
<p>"So about that picture..."</p>
<p>She smiled. "I don't know."</p>
<p>"C'mon on. It will be our very first family picture. We can put it on our Christmas card."</p>
<p>She smoothed the sweaty strands of hair from her forehead. "Okay, hurry up and take the damn thing."</p>
<p>"I'm going to upload it to social media. Hashtag ... <em>My happiness."</em> He balanced the phone just right so he could get the three of them into the frame. "Say cheese or something!"</p>
<p>"Or something!" Amelia said. Then with impossibly bright, tooth-paste commercial-worthy smiles, they snapped the picture. Amelia stared at it in wonder. "Who are those cute boys?" She teased.</p>
<p>Link smirked and clicked a few buttons to upload the photo to his Facebook account. Not even a full minute later, his phone started to blow up with notifications.</p>
<p>"That was quick... Meredith and Derek say 'congratulations, you two. He looks just like his mom. Can't wait to meet him.'"</p>
<p>"They're being kind. He definitely looks like you."</p>
<p>"Callie and Marissa just sent a string of about five hundred emojis."</p>
<p>"Jo says, and I quote, 'he's absolutely adorable, you guys. Think about it: our babies will be able to play together soon. Who knows, maybe they'll even fall in love someday.'</p>
<p>"That's Jo for you." Amelia chuckled. "Reply with something snarky like-"</p>
<p>"Wait," Link said. "Addison sent a message too."</p>
<p>"What did she say?"</p>
<p>"Three words. 'What's his name'?"</p>
<p>Link and Amelia stared at each other. "Leave it to Addie to cut right to the chase," Amelia said. "But she has a point. He needs a name. What do we call this little slugger?"</p>
<p>Link squeezed her shoulders and stared at the little baby who gurgled contentedly in his sleep. "What's he look like to you?"</p>
<p>"Hmm... Adam?"</p>
<p>"Nah."</p>
<p>"Trent, Paul, Sheldon..."</p>
<p>"Sheldon? Hard pass. I mean, I know you have a friend with that name, but ..."</p>
<p>"Atticus," Amelia said.</p>
<p>"Oh no... Please, anything but that. Do you really want to curse our kid with that unfortunate name?"</p>
<p>"It's unique and special, just like him. If he grows up to be anything like you-"</p>
<p>"I want him to be his own person," Link said.</p>
<p>"Oh, he will be. He'll be about 39-percent you, 12-percent me, and every other part, whoever he wants to be. <em>Atticus.</em> It fits."</p>
<p>"You really want to call him that?"</p>
<p>"Sure. Atticus Lincoln Jr. It has a nice ring to it."</p>
<p>He gazed at her with a softness in his eyes that made her heart flutter. "Atticus <em>Christopher.</em> In memory of his brother."</p>
<p>"Chris-Christopher," she whispered. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>A tear rolled down Amelia's cheek, followed by another. Link gently caught each one on the pad of his thumb. "Unless that makes you too sad..."</p>
<p>"No. No, it feels right," she said. "Believe it or not, these are happy tears."</p>
<p>She brushed a finger across the baby's tiny closed fist. "Welcome to the world, Atticus Christopher Lincoln. It's a big and confusing place sometimes, but we're your parents so it's our job to care for and love you through every moment - be it good, or bad, or in between. Your ours, little man. Ours. <em>For always."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miracle Worker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So apparently this series is just about babies, babies, and more babies because even George's suddenly got one lol Read on!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><span class="u">Miracle Worker</span> </b>
</p>
<p>Everyone in the elevator just stared as George tried to calm the fussy baby. He had a lot of nieces and nephews. He should know how to calm a baby but his mind completely drew a blank.</p>
<p>He looked around awkwardly, spying Mark Sloan sandwiched along the back wall, chatting up a busty blonde student nurse. She couldn't have been more than twenty-two and yet Mark was all over her like a cheap suit.</p>
<p>Mark finally met his eyes. "O'Malley, can't you stick a nipple in its mouth or something?"</p>
<p>George's cheeks burned with indignation. "No, I can't. She drank her last bottle which is probably why she's fussing uncontrollably."</p>
<p>"Well, you're killing the mood here," Mark said. "No offense."</p>
<p>"No offense taken," George said sarcastically. "But you know, I thought you'd have a little empathy for me being that you have three daughters of your own."</p>
<p>Mark cocked his head to the side. "That's your kid?"</p>
<p>"When did you give birth?" The student nurse cackled.</p>
<p>George didn't reply and Mark gave her a dismissive look before he turned his focus on George. Suddenly, oddly enough, he looked interested in what was going on here. He pushed through the throng of people in the elevator, moving over to George.</p>
<p>He nodded. "She's definitely yours," Mark said. "Right down to the dimples and tufts of black hair."</p>
<p>"Tufts," George muttered. "Hey, I was bald as a baby. Didn't get hair until I was almost three so I say she's doing pretty good in the looks department."</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's cute," Mark said, surprising George. He reached out and thumbed the baby's cheek. She quieted a bit, straining her head up as far as she could to look at Mark. George pouted. Leave it to the great ladies' man McSteamy to charm his daughter when he couldn't.</p>
<p>The doors sluiced open and George fumbled with the baby carrier and diaper bag. People cleared their throats in annoyance.</p>
<p>He finally managed to emerge with the baby, the car seat, and the diaper bag in once piece. Thank god.</p>
<p>"So, Dr. Sloan," George said, hurrying to match Mark's powerful strides. "You seem good with kids. Can you watch her for a bit while I explain this situation to Bailey? I think she's going to freak."</p>
<p>"Yeah Bailey will have your balls in the ringer for showing up with a baby when you're on duty," Mark said.</p>
<p>"So you'll help save ... my testicles?"</p>
<p>"Can't. Got a rhinoplasty I am due to scrub in for in fifteen minutes. But this hospital is swarming with women. I am sure a maternal type will be only too glad to help you out."</p>
<p>"Grrrr," George said under his breath as Mark sauntered away.</p>
<p>George looked around the bustling nurse's hub. No one had yet noticed him or the baby. He spotted Callie coming his way and almost went to her but she was busy chatting up her new wife and given his and Callie's history... Well...</p>
<p>"George, who is that?" He heard a familiar chirpy voice behind him.</p>
<p>He looked up to see his ex-girlfriend Izzie peeking over his shoulder at the squirming baby who was starting to fuss again. "She's cute," Izzie said.</p>
<p>"Do you want to hold her?" George asked. "Maybe you'll have better luck with her. I can't figure out why she won't stop crying."</p>
<p>"She's a baby; babies cry," Izzie said. "But sure, I'll be glad to hold the little princess."</p>
<p>Thank god for Izzie. George turned around and offered Izzie the screaming baby. They were drawing looks from everyone.</p>
<p>Izzie began to rock the baby. She looked down at George's lab coat. "There's your problem."</p>
<p>"Huh?" He looked down and noticed a yellow stain spreading across the front of his white coat. He grimaced. "Oh."</p>
<p>"Do you have a fresh diaper?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, and some wipes too," George said. "But I'm getting low on rations."</p>
<p>"I'll fix her up," Izzie cooed at the baby. She led George down the hall to an empty exam room. She got right to work, changing the little girl's soiled diaper.</p>
<p>"Thanks," George said gratefully.</p>
<p>"You're welcome," Izzie said with a smile. "I like babies."</p>
<p>George's ears perked up. "I remember. So is there any chance you'd want to watch her while I try to explain to Bailey about my delicate situation?"</p>
<p>"Sure, what's her name?"</p>
<p>"Colleen," George said. "She's mine. I mean, she's my daughter. At least according to her mom, who dropped her off last night... She just put her in my arms, shoved some baby supplies at me, and then went <em>scram."</em></p>
<p>"Wow, George, seriously?"</p>
<p>"I know. I only slept with her mother once but I guess it was enough. I mean, I only vaguely remember her I was so tossed that night. She picked me up at the bar. I was bummed out over -" <em>don't say losing you, Izzie, even if that was the reason</em> - "stuff."</p>
<p>"Well, she's so adorable. She looks a lot like you too."</p>
<p>"Poor thing," George said, only half-jokingly.</p>
<p>"Oh come on, she's perfect," Izzie said, tickling her belly. "You're a lucky guy."</p>
<p>George nodded. "Yeah, I guess."</p>
<p>"No, you are, George."</p>
<p>"I am not sure I know how to do this – be a father. It's a lot different than spending two hours every other week with my nieces and nephews. This is full-time stuff and I'm not equipped to handle it."</p>
<p>"Don't sell yourself short. You're doing great already by showing her how much you care about her."</p>
<p>"I do. I pretty much love her already."</p>
<p>"I can tell. You're just overwhelmed."</p>
<p>"You noticed?" George said facetiously.</p>
<p>"Anyone would be," Izzie said. "But you know, I'd be happy to help anytime you need it."</p>
<p>"I need it," George said. "A lot."</p>
<p>"Then you have me," Izzie said. She hitched the little tot to her slender hip. The baby immediately cuddled against her side.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Iz," George said.</p>
<p>"Of course, George. Anytime."</p>
<p>Just then the door to the exam room opened and Miranda marched in. "What's this I hear about a baby on the premises? She better have escaped from the nursery on little chubby legs or-" Miranda broke off as she spotted the baby pressed to Izzie's side.</p>
<p>"Oh, but she's cute," Miranda said, sounding like someone else -- someone with normal baby feelings. She turned to look at George. "But that said, George, babies are not meant to be brought into the workplace."</p>
<p>"Come on, Dr. Warren, I had no choice."</p>
<p>"He didn't," Izzie defended him immediately. "He just found out that he's a father last night. Cut him some slack."</p>
<p>Miranda glared at Izzie. She shook her head. "Fine, O'Malley, I'll cut you some slack. You're off-duty until you can find appropriate childcare for the little miss."</p>
<p>George nodded. "Is that with pay or...?"</p>
<p>"Don't press your luck," Miranda said. She then patted the baby's back and walked out.</p>
<p>George looked at Izzie. "Is it me, or was Miranda almost human for a minute there?"</p>
<p>Izzie smirked. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself."</p>
<p>"Well, I guess I'd better go."</p>
<p>Izzie nodded, looking disappointed. She really had been looking forward to babysitting.</p>
<p>George offered her a tired smile. "If you're not too exhausted after your shift ends, do you think-"</p>
<p>"YES!" Izzie gasped out. She quickly mellowed. "I mean, I'd love to help. With whatever it is you need help with."</p>
<p>"I'm going to need to go shopping for more baby stuff so maybe you could watch Colleen while I do that?"</p>
<p>"Great," Izzie said. "You know, I think I read somewhere that in Ireland, they call girls 'Colleens'."</p>
<p>"I like that."</p>
<p>Izzie smiled as she looked at the baby who was half-asleep on her shoulder, contently sucking on her thumb. George hated to part them; they looked so comfortable together. But he had no choice. Miranda wouldn't let him stay and Izzie probably had rounds to do.</p>
<p>Izzie carefully handed him the baby and George was relieved when Colleen didn't immediately burst into tears. In fact, she was quiet and happy now.</p>
<p>Izzie Stevens was a miracle worker.<b></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lovestruck (The Girls of Station 19)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Callie's sister Aria Torres (mentioned before on Grey's; never seen) is a firefighter in this universe. She's been fun to write and I hope you like my take on her!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span>Lovestruck</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Aria Torres swings a long, supple leg over the porch railing, straddling the banister as she tips a beer to her full lips. She pulls a face. "Andy would buy the cheap stuff," she complains loudly, looking through the open door accusingly. Andy Herrera doesn't seem to hear her best friend over the loud thrumming of Latin music playing on the stereo. Figures.</p>
<p>"She looks happy," Maya Bishop, Andy's other bestie, declares as she sits in the big white wicker chair across from Aria. "Really, really happy. I'm thrilled for her. Okay, kind of jealous, but still, mostly thrilled."</p>
<p>"You think she and Ryan will go the distance?" Aria asks, idly running her finger along the moist lip of the bottle.</p>
<p>"Actually, I do," Maya says. "She and Jack were a disaster show. A dumpster fire. A hot, three-alarm dumpster fire, but a dumpster fire just the same. Eventually it was bound to die out and it did. She and Ryan... They just fit."</p>
<p>"But Jack and Andy... They had serious chemistry..."</p>
<p>"So do Andy and Ryan," Maya returns. "Don't you see how they look at each other?"</p>
<p>"With those goofy ass heart eyes, you mean?"</p>
<p>"Yes. They belong together and they know each other better than anyone else in the whole world."</p>
<p>"Do you want something like that?"</p>
<p>"Sure, doesn't everyone?"</p>
<p>"Not me," Aria declares. "I want freedom - blissful, untethered fucking freedom."</p>
<p>"And hot hookups with random strangers?"</p>
<p>"You say that like it's a bad thing," Aria smirks. "But, yes. I ain't giving up my life to play housemaid to no man."</p>
<p>"And are you saying that Andy will?"</p>
<p>"Jesus, I hope not! I can't imagine anything worse than that!"</p>
<p>"She's not going to turn into a Stepford Wife, Aria. She isn't the barefoot and pregnant, slaving over a hot stove all day and bringing her husband his slippers when he gets home type of woman. She is too strong for that. But she is in love though and that ... That does change things - when it's real like it is with them. It changes things for the better."</p>
<p>"You talk like you know that for yourself."</p>
<p>"Maybe I do."</p>
<p>"Something you're not telling me?" Aria's smirk turns into a curious smile. "Have you met somebody?"</p>
<p>"No, not recently anyway. I just... I've been in love before. I never wanted it to end. I was never happier than when I was with them."</p>
<p>"Them? As in more than one person?"</p>
<p>"Uh huh."</p>
<p>"Why Maya Bishop, you've been a busy little girl... So anyway, what happened with them?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's a really long story."</p>
<p>"I've got the time." Aria looks at her wrist watch. "I figure this engagement party is in no danger of ending anytime soon."</p>
<p>"Well this, <em>mi amiga</em>, is a story for another time," Maya hedges. "Just know... It was amazing and I wouldn't trade the experience I had - not for the whole world."</p>
<p>"You've got heart eyes right now. Ughhhh."</p>
<p>"Someday, you will too. When you find the right man."</p>
<p>"Man? How do you know it'll be a man?" Aria says. "Maybe I'm gender fluid like you and my big sister."</p>
<p>"Who knows. Just be sure to choose someone who is worth it."</p>
<p>Aria waves her hand. "No. I don't ever want to fall in love. I just want hot -"</p>
<p>"Nights with random people. I get it. But something tells me one day, you're going to meet someone who turns your world completely upside down."</p>
<p>"And that's supposed to be a good thing?"</p>
<p>"It is, babe. It really is."</p>
<p>Aria shrugs. "Alrighty then."</p>
<p>"So this is where all the single gals are hanging out tonight," a familiar voice says from the doorway. "Can I still join in the fun?"</p>
<p>"For about seventy-two hours more, give or take," Maya chuckles. She reaches for Andy's hand and tugs her into the chair beside hers. "You and Ryan looked awfully cozy in there mingling with all of your guests like royalty."</p>
<p>"Yeah," Aria chimes in. "I'm surprised you could tear yourself away from his side for a moment... Please tell me we'll still see you after you've hitched yourself to Ryan's wagon forever."</p>
<p>Andy laughs. "Of course you will. We work together, for one. Two, I am going to make time for the both of you. And three, marriage is not a life sentence."</p>
<p>"Well it might as well be."</p>
<p>Maya waves her hand. "Don't mind her, Andy. She's just our resident romantic cynic."</p>
<p>"Someone has to maintain their sanity here," Aria retorts.</p>
<p>"Is that what you think love is - insanity?" Andy asks.</p>
<p>"Sure. Who would want to saddle themselves to one person for the rest of their days? It's not... natural."</p>
<p>The other two women laughed. "It feels pretty natural to me," Andy says.</p>
<p>"I never thought you'd be the type to settle down, Andy," Aria says, sounding almost disappointed. "I thought you'd be a free spirit for awhile."</p>
<p>"I still will be ... I'll just be free-spirited with Ryan."</p>
<p>"That doesn't really make sense, but okay... You think he's the one?"</p>
<p>"I <em>know</em> he is, Aria."</p>
<p>"It wasn't too long ago that you and Jack were busting each other's backs on the mattress at the firehouse."</p>
<p>Andy shakes her head. "Well, things change. I will always adore Jack, but what we had... It was just pure, animal lust."</p>
<p>"And Ryan is comfortable and safe then?" Aria asks.</p>
<p>"No. I mean, yeah he's safe, and yeah it's comfortable being with him because we know each other so well, because we grew up together, but trust me when I say I'm having the best sex of my life with him. There's nothing like having sex with someone you're truly butt crazy in love with."</p>
<p>"Ugh, stop it!" Aria says. "Please. It all sounds so final ... Not to mention, sappy as hell."</p>
<p>"You'll be sappy too, someday, when you meet that One," Andy says.</p>
<p>Maya laughs. "I tried to tell her so but she doesn't want to hear it."</p>
<p>"Do you really think there's some cosmic destiny at work here?" Aria says. "I mean, that there's a single perfect person for every person in the world?"</p>
<p>"Well, not a perfect person," Maya allows. "No one is perfect - neither man nor woman."</p>
<p>"So love is like... overlooking your mate's warts and shit?"</p>
<p>Andy shakes her head. "No. It's like loving your mate ... warts and shit and all."</p>
<p>Aria rolls her eyes. "You are hopeless, Andrea Herrera. You and Maya both." She swings a leg over the railing and hops down. "I am going to get some more of this cheap ass beer. It may taste like piss but it's better than having this pathetic conversation." She slips into the house as she hears her best friends laughing.</p>
<p>"We need to set her up with someone," Andy says.</p>
<p>Maya giggles. "We totally do, Andy, we totally do!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Good Life (Benley)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>The Good Life</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Those burritos were something else," Miranda marveled as she pushed back her empty plate. "I'm stuffed up to here." She gestured to her forehead.</p>
<p>"So you liked them," Ben said as he dabbed at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>"I ate three of them, didn't I?" Miranda returned. "The baby's happy, although I'll have to let out my pants a lot sooner than I expected." She pointedly popped the button on her denim jeans and then tugged her blouse down to conceal the little gap in the fabric.</p>
<p>Ben chuckled. "I'll save one for Tuck. He can heat it up when he gets home." He looked at his watch. "He should be rolling in from practice pretty soon. Why don't I clean up the kitchen while you relax?"</p>
<p>"I don't need you to wait on me, Ben. You've already made me dinner."</p>
<p>"It's a husband's prerogative to pamper his beautiful, pregnant wife."</p>
<p>"We'll see in four months if you still think I'm beautiful when I've blown up like a piñata."</p>
<p>"You'll always be beautiful to me, Miranda."</p>
<p>"You're flattering me."</p>
<p>"Want me to stop?"</p>
<p>"Hell no."</p>
<p>Ben scooted his chair over to hers. He traced the curve of her cheek. "You, Miranda Bailey-Warren, are an incredible, wonderful, amazingly smart, savvy, and sexy woman."</p>
<p>"Don't forget sophisticated and worldly."</p>
<p>"An incredible, wonderful, amazingly smart, savvy, sexy, sophisticated and worldly woman."</p>
<p>Miranda shook her head. "We're turning into big saps. Soon we'll be calling each other pet names like pookie and schnookums." She shuddered. "The thought makes me want to jump out a window."</p>
<p>Ben smirked. "Note to self. Do not call Miranda schnookums."</p>
<p>"Never, <em>ever."</em></p>
<p>His hand moved to lightly rest on the swell of her belly. His expression was almost dreamy. "I can't believe we're having a baby, Miranda. A little baby."</p>
<p>"Me either. I'm too old, but -"</p>
<p>"But?"</p>
<p><em>"</em><em>But</em> I am getting used to the idea," Miranda said. "I can almost hear the pitter-patter of a pair of little feet."</p>
<p>"Maybe there will be more than one pair. What if we have twins? Or triplets?"</p>
<p>"Bite your tongue."</p>
<p>Ben laughed. "Okay, okay… But do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Ben. We'll see in eight months."</p>
<p>"If you had to pick though … And yes, I know we'll love them no matter what and of course we only want them to be healthy … But if you could have your heart's desire…"</p>
<p>"Honestly, I'd prefer to have another boy. They're not nearly as high-maintenance. They may forget to put the seat down, but at least we won't have to worry about them getting their periods. Also, I think I'd like a son with his father's smile."</p>
<p>"Miranda…"</p>
<p>"Oh, stop giving me those heart eyes. We're getting sappy again. My skin's starting to crawl."</p>
<p>They both laughed.</p>
<p>Xoxox</p>
<p>Ben watched Tuck take a big bite of his burrito. The minute he'd walked through the door, Ben had eagerly pounced on him and ushered him to the dinner table. It was just about time to share the big news.</p>
<p>"Do you like it?" Ben asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Tuck shrugged. "It's okay."</p>
<p>Ben looked a little disappointed. "Don't worry, Ben," Miranda said. "'It's okay' is the standard pre-teen answer to everything. Heaven forbid they use a whole sentence."</p>
<p>"That was a sentence," Tuck said. "So was that." He offered her a grin.</p>
<p>"Oh we're being cheeky tonight, I see," Miranda said.</p>
<p>Ben smiled fondly at them. "Tuck, I made these burritos especially for your Mom because -" He looked at Miranda. "Actually, maybe you should be the one to tell him."</p>
<p>Tuck looked up at his mother. "Tell me what?"</p>
<p>Miranda rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, leave it to me."</p>
<p>Tuck looked between his mother and stepdad. "What's going on? Mom, are you sick or something?"</p>
<p>"No, why would you think that?"</p>
<p>"Because you're acting weird."</p>
<p>"Weird, he says." Miranda sniffed. "No, I'm not sick. These burritos aren't for my last meal. Ben made them because I had a craving. I've never been one of those people who beats around the bush so I will just give it to you straight. Ben and I are having a baby."</p>
<p>Tuck's chocolate-brown eyes went wide. He nearly choked on his food. "Heimlich!" Ben said, snapping to attention. He moved to Tuck, but Tuck quickly shot up a hand to stop him.</p>
<p>"No," he gasped out and took a long sip of water. "I don't need that. I was just surprised, that's all. Isn't Mom sort of a little o-"</p>
<p>"Were you going to say 'old'?" Miranda said.</p>
<p>"Well…"</p>
<p>"I'll admit this was a big surprise," Miranda allowed. "We're happy about the news though and we hope you will be too. It may take some getting used to; not being the only child anymore, but in time -"</p>
<p>"Mom, it's okay," Tuck interrupted her.</p>
<p>"Just okay?" Miranda said.</p>
<p>"I mean, it's <em>cool,"</em> Tuck said. "It'll be neat to have a little brother running around."</p>
<p>"And if it's a girl?"</p>
<p>"Well, I guess that'd be pretty cool too."</p>
<p>Ben looked at Miranda. Miranda smirked. "Cool," she echoed. "Did you hear that, Ben? We actually did something 'hip and edgy' after all this time."</p>
<p>Ben grinned. "I am glad you're okay with it, Tuck. I know you'll be a great big brother to him, or her. Or them."<br/><em><br/>"Them?"</em></p>
<p>"You know, if your mom has tw-"</p>
<p>"There aren't going to be twins, or triplets, or sextuplets," Miranda interrupted. "There is one kid growing inside of me; just <em>one."</em></p>
<p>"If you say so."</p>
<p>"We don't have that much room though, Mom," Tuck said. "Where will the new baby sleep?"</p>
<p>"We don't have a lot of extra living space, you're right, but I'm sure we can figure something out."</p>
<p>Tuck finished off his food. "Can I be excused?"</p>
<p>"Yes, but take your dishes into the kitchen and give them a good rinse before you go off to play your video games for hours."</p>
<p>"Okay," Tuck said. "I mean, alright, Mom. Thanks for dinner, Ben."</p>
<p>Tuck gathered his dirty dishes and hurried from the dining room. Ben moved to Miranda and slipped behind her, tugging her against his proud chest. They slowly rocked side to side in tandem. "Miranda?" he said.</p>
<p>"Hmmm?"</p>
<p>"Tuck's right about the living arrangements. It's going to be a tight squeeze with a fourth family member moving in soon. I think we should consider getting a bigger house."</p>
<p>"Well…"</p>
<p>"We can afford it with our salaries. Granted, I make significantly less money now that I'm a regular Joe firefighter slash public servant, but it's doable."</p>
<p>Miranda nodded. "I know. I think I'm going to miss this little place though. It was the first house with my name on the deed. I've lived here since my intern years. Tuck grew up here. Every little crack in the plaster and scuff on the floor has some memory or other attached to it."</p>
<p>"Maybe if we just rearrange the furniture then-"</p>
<p>"No, Ben, it's time. It's not practical anymore and we can't stay here just because of sentimentality. Besides, you and I… we need a place to call our own."</p>
<p>"So we're doing it then? We're getting a new house?"</p>
<p>She nodded. "We should start looking soon."</p>
<p>"Woo hoo. We're moving on up."</p>
<p>"If you start singing the theme to The Jeffersons, you're sleeping on the sofa tonight."</p>
<p>"Can I hum it then?"</p>
<p>"Try to restrain yourself," Miranda said as she tried but failed to hide a smile. What could she say? Ben made her happy; he brought her peace of mind.<br/><em><br/>Life was good.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sunrise (Amelia & Link)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I wrote this particular drabble a few months back when all the wildfires were raging in the states. It was a particularly scary time in the world and Link gives voice to some of my fears here. I hope it turned out alright! Lemme know!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sunrise</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Amelia! <em>Amelia!" </em>Link's voice reaches her ears, sounding loud and uncharacteristically frantic, as he bursts through the door of his apartment. Amelia and Atticus Christopher, who they've taken to calling Ace, are more or less living with him full-time now.</p>
<p>Amelia grabs the baby monitor and leaves the nursery, heading for Link. They literally collide in the hallway. "Oh, thank god!" he says. He immediately wraps his arms around her, tugs her close, holds her tightly. "Thank god, you're here, and you're okay."</p>
<p>Amelia stares up at him. "Of course, I'm here. I am here so much there's an indent on the sofa where my big ass fits." She hopes to make him laugh, but his pretty eyes are shadowed and forlorn. "What's wrong? Why are you so… not yourself right now?"</p>
<p>"Have you seen the news today?"</p>
<p>"Briefly, yes. Nothing good to see there."</p>
<p>"I know. The whole world is in chaos: people are sick and dying in droves; many of the states are on fire; there is anger, and hurting, and-" He breaks off for a moment. "The only thing that got me through today was knowing you and Ace were here and I hoped, safe and secure."</p>
<p>"Of course we were."</p>
<p>Link moves into the living room and sinks onto the sofa with his head in his hands. Amelia instinctively follows him. She sits beside him and runs her hands through his dark blonde hair. "Link, what's wrong?" She asks. "Talk to me here."</p>
<p>"Everything is wrong… You and Ace… You're the only things that make sense." His voice is low and hoarse. "I had a young patient die today. Only seven years old, and I couldn't save them. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't make them better. I felt so useless; so inept."</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Those are definitely never good feelings," she says quietly.</p>
<p>"With everything that's going on, with all the strife and the hatred and sickness and anger in the world… I just needed to come home to you. I needed you and our little guy to be alright."</p>
<p>"We <em>are."</em></p>
<p>"What if I can't protect you, Amelia? What if I can't protect Ace from all the hurt and sadness out there? God forbid, the world's horrors ever touch you, or our son..."</p>
<p>She set the baby monitor down in front of him. Listening to the soft baby snores coming over the line seems to relax him a bit. Many of the taut lines creasing his forehead soften.</p>
<p>"They could. We both know all too well that bad things can and do happen... We just have to be there for each other, trust in each other, love each other, and our son the best we possibly can; with every little piece of us - including the scared and confused and broken pieces. Like we are already trying to do. We never forget to appreciate and cherish every single moment we have together."</p>
<p>She brushed a lock of hair from his granite cheek. "You know how my sponsor is always yammering at me to take things one day at a time; to live in the moment? Well, I am starting to see the wisdom in those words. Every day we are fortunate enough to wake up and see the sun is still in the sky; it's a gift. And every moment we get to be here in this apartment with our son in the next room, sawing <em>zzz's,</em> is the ultimate precious gift. We don't take any of it for granted."</p>
<p>"No, we don't." He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. He offered her a soft smile. "You're very wise, Amelia Shepherd."</p>
<p>She smiles back. "I don't know about that, because trust me, Link, there are days I just want to grab you and our kid and lock us up in an underground bunker for the next twenty years to keep out all the hurt and pain, but then I try to remember, bunkers are damp, dark, and cold. Not to mention hella claustrophobic. And I think how if we're locked down there, who's helping everyone up here? We're doctors, Link. <em>Damn good doctors.</em> The world needs us."</p>
<p>"You make us sound like superheroes …"</p>
<p>"Not quite. We're flawed and human as fuck... but we <em>are</em> talented at what we do. And we care, you know. A lot. Maybe too much sometimes. The world needs people like that though, and so we'll do what we can. We'll hold on tightly to each other and to our Bub and we'll somehow get through this. One day, one step, at a time."</p>
<p>Link nods. "You're right."</p>
<p>"I like it when you say that."</p>
<p>"I love you, Amelia," he says softly.</p>
<p>"I like it when you say that too… And I love you, Link. You and our son. You both mean everything to me." She leans over and presses a gentle kiss to his mouth. "You look tired. Why don't you lie down and get some sleep?"</p>
<p>"I don't know if I can…"</p>
<p>"Just try. You need some rest. <em>Relax.</em> I'll take over the next watch."</p>
<p>Link drops his head onto the overstuffed pillow, murmurs "good night" to Amelia, and soon slips into a deep sleep. Amelia listens to his snores; the matching little snores of their son, and thinks, she's probably the luckiest damn woman in the world.</p>
<p>At some point, she falls asleep too, and only awakens when she hears cooing in her ear. She stirs and looks up. Link now sits in the rocking chair with a contended Ace pressed to his chest.</p>
<p>"Morning, boys," she greets them with a lazy smile.</p>
<p>Link smiles back. "Good morning, Amelia. Do you see that amazing sunrise?"</p>
<p>Amelia looks out the window at the brilliant, blinding light of day. "It's beautiful," she says.</p>
<p>Link nods. "Yes, yes, it is."</p>
<p>"A new day... "</p>
<p>"Full of possibilities," he fills in. "And new beginnings."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>